Story
The story I've come up with. Ideas, what doesn't work, what does, what needs work, what needs to be added, taken away, lengthened, shortened. Plz. See also Questions, Potential Problems and Plot Holes. #Boy gets lost in woods. #Boy finds gate (flashback?) goes through, ends up in other world. #Boy in forest in other world, sees river and/or hears noises, follows, ends up in city. #Finds Old (wo)man character. #Old (wo)man gives advice, etc. Boy goes out into city in monochrome overcoat but panics, leaves coat, is apprehended. #Boy brought into palace, left in prison. #King wants to see him, tells to find/rescue daughter (but WHY HIM?) #Boy given guide, who is the friend. #Boy, friend, old (wo)man (who either insists on coming or friend insists on it) leave city, through slum area, near fade. #Through moorland/wilderness, reach old town where fade is complete, move on. #Run-in with faded people; friend manages to mostly drive faded people away, but one of his machines shatters; he manages to use "orb" nonetheless, showing power. Old woman says that she knows of someone who knows about that sort of stuff AND/OR somewhere friend can find out about that sort of stuff in city around other palace. #Group find survivor. Old woman apprehensive, since he survived fade – must be powerful somehow, or at least different in some way. #Arrive at other palace; ask for audience with king. Told king is away from palace faded?, will be back in several days. Hero, friend and woman given lodging. #Friend visits knowledgeable guy/place, who/which tells him about power. Friend begins to read about it & train; becomes gradually more powerful; reads about power of orbs and finds clues re existence of baddie? #Daughter visits hero et al., who try to 'rescue' her. Daughter explains situation. Hero et al attempt to persuade her, daughter threatens to have them arrested & decides to keep them there until king & prince arrive. #King & prince arrive. King angered by hero et al being allowed free rein over castle; daughter persuades prince to talk to king & allow them to stay. #Old woman advises leaving soon – sees no good in staying, feels that tense relations between father & prince, prince & daughter puts them in dangerous position, also creating conflict between two cities. #Group head back. Teacher comes with? Friend takes book? Either way, friend begins to piece together ideas re baddie as they travel. #Group return empty-handed, friend requests audience with king, king all like raa raa raa up in his face, friend is all like magic magic, king all like okay I'm listening (I'm so so sorry I was very bored when I was typing this up). #Friend gets king to divulge info re baddie and orb and under-castle. PROBLEM: How do we join this to the earlier plot? The change in impetus seems far too sudden. #King shows orb to group, survivor tries to take & harness, is overcome. #??? #Climax. #Denouement. #End. BabaDraconis 21:38, 4 August 2009 (UTC)